The moment he fell in love
by aussie girl1990
Summary: “My son,” he thought “I’m a father.”“Vegeta, he’s got your eyes.” . When she was 85 he knew she was fading and from the looks of the doctors and nurses they knew too. Tears escaped his onyx eyes as he felt a part of him die along with her. One shot BV


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, He's walking her home is by Mark Schultz. Vegeta and Bulma were 18 when they met ok?

Walking her home:

_Looking back_

_He sees it all_

_It was her first date the night he came to call_

_Her dad said son_

_Have her home on time_

_And promise me you'll never leave her side_

_He took her to a show in town_

_And he was ten feet off the ground _

It had been almost two weeks since they had been 'dating', was the term the woman had used, she had wanted to go out and she wouldn't take no for an answer. There was a circus in town and she had wanted to see it, Mr. Briefs had told him to brig her home before 11pm because she needed to finish some work. He didn't admit it but he had enjoyed the humans show, and on the walk home he glanced at his watch noticing it would be 11pm soon so he picked her up and flew them back as fast as he could.

_He was walking her home_

_And holding her hand_

_Oh the way she smiled it stole the breath right out of him_

_Down that old road_

_With the stars up above_

_He remembers where he was the night he fell in love_

_He was walking her home _

When he closes his eyes and he could remember her holding on to his hand with hers and her arm loosely around his neck as they flew home. She had spoken about the stars and how beautiful they were; back then he thought she was speaking nonsense but now he's not so sure, the stars remind him of her smile, so bright and beautiful. That was the moment he started to feel something powerful for her.

_Two more years and a waiting room_

_At half past one_

_And the doctor said come in and meet your son_

_His knees went weak_

_When he saw his wife_

_She was smiling as she said he's got your eyes_

_And as she slept he held her tight_

_His mind went back to that first night_

When the doctor poked his head out to tell Vegeta that he could come in and see them, he was almost scared. Imagine that, the Prince of all Saiyans was afraid to meet his own child and see his mate. But the second he walked in with his head held high everything else in the room vanished and all he saw was Bulma and a small newborn in her arms.

She was just a beautiful covered in sweat; looking tired and worn then she did with make-up on and a formal dress on. He walked up to her and saw her smile even though she was sleepy; she looked down at the child and back at him before holding out the baby to him. He was surprised that the second he held the little baby that he felt something for it.

"_My son,"_ he thought_ "I'm a father."_

She was almost asleep when she spoke, "Vegeta, he's got your eyes."

He looked down and was proud to see that he did in fact have his eyes.

He gave the baby to the doctor and laid down next to his mate who was already asleep.

He walked her through the best days of her life

Sixty years together and he never left her side

_He walked her through the best days of her life_

_Sixty years together and he never left her side_

_A nursing home_

_At eighty-five_

_And the doctor said it could be her last night_

_And the nurse said Oh_

_Should we tell him now?_

_Or should he wait until the morning to find out_

_But when they checked her room that night_

_He was lying by her side_

He was watching their grandchildren from the window. Their kids had already married and had their own children, and even now Vegeta can't believe he had made a life here on this planet. He took the gift that was on the table and wrote in the card:

Happy Anniversary my mate.

They had been together for 60 long years and even though he sometimes shunned her in favor of his training he always made it up to her. He knew just how to as well, there were these flowers she loved more then anything in the world, they were an amazing blue color just like her hair.

He walked into the room and saw her looking longingly out the window where the sun was setting. She turned around when she heard him.

"Happy Anniversary Vegeta." She whispered as she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek before giving him a hug. Her birthday would be next week and she would be 78 years old he didn't care, to him she was still young.

The years had past so fast for them, when she was 84 Bulma was taken to a nursing home. Vegeta wasn't happy, he could take care of her but others thought it would be best if she went to a home. When she was 85 he knew she was fading and from the looks of the doctors and nurses they knew too.

He laid down next to her as he heard form the next room that it may be her last night. His ear next to her heart so he could hear the slow and faint thumps of the heart beat, he could feel them slowing down until the last beat and she was gone. Tears escaped his onyx eyes as he felt a part of him die along with her.

_Oh he was walking her home_

_And holding her hand_

_Oh the way she smiled when he said this is not the end_

_And just for a while they were eighteen_

_And she was still more beautiful to him than anything_

_He was walking her home_

_He was walking her home_

_Looking back_

_He sees it all_

_It was her first date the night he came to call _

Even now he could remember when he fell in love with her. He looked at her and she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, with her long white hair that still had bits of blue in them. With her beautiful worn with wrinkles that told stories of her journeys with her friends and him, her small but powerful hands that could make just about anything for anyone. To him she was still as perfect as she was when he first met her.

Goku and his children and their grandchildren, Piccolo and Dende, Mr. Popo and his and Bulma's children and their grandchildren came to say goodbye.

Kakkarot and Piccolo were still alive but were very old by 136 years and Vegeta knew it was his time to go, his eye closed and the last thing he saw was Bulma's dazzling smile that was as bright as the stars and he knew that that was when he fell in love with her.

Written by Jessica,


End file.
